Dame tu aire
by arreint
Summary: Long regreso a vivir entre los humanos pero se siente solo y sin animos luego de enterarse de que la mujer que ama este probablemente a punto de casarse pero una visita inesperada le devolvera los animos. Sonfic basado en la cancion de alex ubago. JANG


_Aclarando que los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, si no de Hudson, y su marca registrada, pertenecientes al juego de Bloody Roar. Esta historia es sin embargo original, y sin intención de lucro, o de ofender._

_Sin más que decir espero les guste esta pequeña historia basada en la canción de Alex Ubago: dame tu aire._

NOTA: Las oraciones dentro de los asteriscos (*) indican pensamientos, y la canción estará en un estilo distinto de letra ó en todo caso en cursiva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un día nublado y lluvioso en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, hacía ya más de dos años de que el maestro del kempo Long Shin, había decidido salir de su vida solitaria y dedicarse a entrenar a la juventud de su hogar en el arte del kempo, cosa que le llevo hasta donde estaba el ahora mismo, en un amplio salón de artes marciales, un dojo, su dojo.

*¿Pero era esto realmente lo que querías?*

Se reprocho a sí mismo al tiempo en que perdía sus ojos grisáceos en el amplio cielo, la verdad es que su vida era buena, tenía un lindo departamento, un salario aceptable y gustaba de hacer algo provechoso con sus habilidades de combate, más sin embargo, después de haberse enfrentado contra aquel rey de los zoantropos: Orión, sentía que algo le estaba faltando, y él sabía muy bien que era.

*Jane*

Susurro como si se tratase de algo lejano, aquel nombre pertenecía a la única chica que había derretido su corazón, la joven hija del temido Alan Gado. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras recordaba la forma en que le había conocido.

*Ella me creyó un terrorista*

Su mente voló más allá de aquel dojo, e incluso más allá de aquel continente para viajar hasta donde aquella joven de rubios cabellos y ojos celestes se encontrase, al igual que varias noches anteriores...

_**Hoy te perdí**_

_**Una vez más al despertar**_

*Nos volveremos a ver...lo prometo**

Sin palabra alguna él salió del lugar, cerrando todo de una manera tan mecánica que parecía más una maquina, que un ser humano. Salió entonces a la desolada ciudad, sobre sus hombros caía una intensa lluvia, pero el parecía absorto de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor...el no estaba allí en esos momentos, al menos no en su totalidad.

_**Si soñara la realidad**_

_**Y viviera lo que se fue**_

*Si sé que esto jamás debería ser... ¿Por qué me torturo de esa manera?, pero...*

_**Mi humor**_

_**Míralo**_

_**Pintando un cuadro sin color**_

Long se detuvo frente a un gran edificio y entro en él por una amplia reja color negro; Su pasos sonaron sin vida, mientras llevaba lentamente su cuerpo hacía las escaleras, el vivía en el tercer piso, al menos temporalmente. Long iba cabizbajo y ausente, mirando sin mirar el suelo frente a él, mientras que su mente se remontaba hasta algún rincón del planeta, donde estuviera la razón de su existencia...

_**Puedo ver un paisaje gris**_

_**Que refleja mi interior**_

_**Y en el...Y en el**_

Long llegó hasta una puerta de caoba, sobre ella, con números de cobre se encontraba su número de vivienda, y nada más, todo parecía muy solitario, y callado. El sacó entonces de entre sus ropas, que ahora eran más adecuadas para la vida en sociedad, las llaves de su casa engarzadas a un pequeño llavero con forma de gato.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, pero la alegría no llego hasta los ojos, y mucho menos a todo el resto de su cuerpo. Ese pequeño llavero había sido un regalo de su antigua alumna Uriko Nonomura, y aunque le hacía sentir mejor el pensar en ella, en esta ocasión, solo le paso como un dulce recuerdo que fue absorbido por su inerte departamento...

*Tan perfectamente arreglado...*Tan perfectamente solo

_**Palomas blancas vuelan**_

_**Raso**_

Por fin su fuerte voz rompió el silencio, mientras se dirigía con paso cansado hacía la ventana que daba hacía el agitado suburbio que se desprendía bajos sus ojos.

—A veces me siento el único miserable en este sitio

_**Sobre el tejado brilla el sol**_

_**Y ríen todos menos yo**_

Long admitió por fin lo mal que esto le estaba sentando, y en un despliegue de ira, aventó su pequeño bolso deportivo hacia el suelo, pero por pura casualidad, resulto que aquel bolso se estrello contra una pequeña mesa de madera, y de allí se vino al suelo alfombrado un marco de fotografía.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Aclamo Long mientras recogía el objeto del suelo, y allí la vio... no era exactamente lo que esperaba para alegrarse el día, pero era algo que le podía dar una pequeña ilusión a seguir, en aquella foto se mostraba a la joven que le quitaba el sueño, Jane Gado, alta y atlética, de cabellos rubios y alborotados, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada llena de vida; Esa era una fotografía que ella le había mandado de una de sus misiones al África, por lo que llevaba su ya tradicional pantalón militar y un top color negro...Long sonrió mientras recordaba la poca ética de trabajo que la joven tenía.

_**Que ahora soy**_

_**Un reo más**_

—Nos volveremos a ver... ¿no?

El dio vuelta a la fotografía, y encontró en la parte de atrás un pequeño mensaje, que le había mandado la joven: Gracias por todo tigre, nos veremos muy pronto

La cara de Long se torno indescifrable, mientras mantenía entre su enorme mano la fotografía, recordando lo último que le habían dicho de ella, hace poco menos de tres meses, Yugo Ohgami, el líder de la comunidad de zoantropos le había contado mucho sobre lo que había pasado con todos los participantes del torneo, pero lo que a él más le había impactado era el saber del "compromiso" de Jane...

*si es cierto... ¿Por qué me sigo dando ilusiones vanas?*

_**Pidiendo a gritos la verdad**_

_**Mi vida eres tú**_

_**Y si te vas**_

—No puedo darme el lujo de dudar, si es que voy a hacer algo... debería hacerlo ahora... ¿pero qué es lo que debo hacer?, y exactamente, ¿Qué va a suceder?

_**Vendrá la oscuridad**_

Long dejo caer de nuevo al suelo la fotografía, rendido y agotado de tanto divagar, para él la realidad era que jamás volvería a verla, y si la vería sería a lo mucho por la televisión, en un documental o en algún sitio donde anunciasen su boda, después de todo, su padre era alguien muy importante, y por ende ella también lo era. No había pasado mucho tiempo, antes de que él y Jane se distanciaran realmente cuando vio anunciado en muchos periódicos y revistas la boda de Alan Gado, y la modelo Jenny Burtory

—Definitivamente...si ella se ha comprometido...pronto lo sabrás...pero aun así... desearía verte otra vez, aunque sea solo una última vez

_**Dame tu aire**_

_**Un día más**_

_**Para que pueda respirar**_

La mente de Long volvió a salir del mundo para encerrarse en algún rincón del mundo, donde se encontrase el amor de su vida; Estaba claro que el era mayor que ella, y que claramente eso su padre no lo aprobaría, pero a pesar de todo, el la amaba, y eso nunca iba a cambiar, no mientras el estuviese vivo

_**Que un rayo de luz**_

_**Me haga brillar**_

*Regresa...regresa**

_**Que muera soledad**_

Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio mientras Long seguía de pie, pensando en lo todo lo que había vivido, y lo que había dejado partir; Entonces se escucho un débil golpeteo en la puerta.

*¿Quién será?, No estoy de buen humor en estos momentos*

Long decidió ignorar entonces el ruido de la puerta y a la persona que le provocara, en estos momentos estaba muy concentrado en lo que había dejado ir por un estupidez, según él, pues ya había salido de la vida solitaria de un ermitaño, para llegar a la vida en soledad en la gran ciudad, definitivamente no fue un buen plan.

_**Hoy... Soñare**_

_**Que despierto junto a ti **_

_**Y te canto canciones que**_

_**Anoche te escribí**_

El ruido del golpeteo en la puerta se hizo aún más fuerte, quienquiera que fuese el que estaba detrás de aquella puerta tenía mucha urgencia en ser atendido.

—Está bien, ¡Ya voy!

Aclamo Long casi rugiendo, si bien el era alguien mus tranquilo y pacifico, tenía también sus días en que se sentía demasiado irritable, y este era de esos días.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con gran rapidez, sus pasos se escucharon muy pesados, y sus ojos denotaban una hostilidad tremenda, abrió entonces la puerta, tratando de no ser tan brusco, esperando saber quién era el que tocaba con tanta insistencia; Estuvo a punto de preguntar "quien es", cuando la puerta se abrió en su totalidad, dejando al descubierto una imagen que juró debía ser una ilusión. Frente a él, mirándole con gran intriga, estaba ella, Jane Gado, la joven que le había hecho perder el control en más de una ocasión...el se quedo sin habla, mirándole con gran indiferencia mientras ella le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Hey que pasa tigre?, ¿No te alegra verme?

_**Llegare... por ti**_

_**Adonde nadie pudo ir**_

— ¿Qué dices Jane?, por favor...

Long hablo sin emoción alguna, mientras se giraba hacia el interior de la casa, esperando que la recién llegada le siguiera, cuando de repente sintió un leve dolor en la espalda, se volvió entonces hacia Jane, y observo una clara molestia en los ojos de la joven, quien ya se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

_**Puedo ver el mejor lugar**_

_**De tantos que conocí**_

—Perdóname, se me había olvidado que no te gustaba ese nombre

Aclamo él mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, y una extraña luz irradiaba en sus oscuros ojos. La chica le miro confundida mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su nuca, entonces Long pensó que al menos en el estilo de vestir de la joven, nada había cambiado.

_**Y en el**_

_**Y en el **_

*No puedo creerlo... ella...aquí*

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves tigre?

La coqueta voz de la joven se alzo por encima de sus pensamientos, haciéndole bajar de golpe a la tierra.

—Si...claro...

Contesto Long mientras bajaba la mirada.

—Pero que tímido eres Long...

La joven echo a reír, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello y hombros ligeramente bronceados... Long no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, mientras ella seguía riendo por la actitud de su anfitrión.

_**Palomas blancas vuelan**_

_**Raso**_

—Calme sus hormonas

Aclamo entre risas la joven al tiempo en que se enderezaba sobre la silla, entonces él le miro fijamente, con cierto aire de melancolía en aquellos ojos que parecían atormentados.

—Te extrañe

Susurro el tan bajo que ella no alcanzo a oírle con claridad, y una enorme curiosidad se dibujo en el hermoso rostro de la joven, iluminado tenuemente por el sol de la tarde.

_**Sobre el tejado brilla el sol**_

_**Y ríen todos menos yo**_

*Simplemente no comprendo* Discúlpame jane pero...

— ¡No me llames así!

Aclamo la joven en un potente y molesto grito mientras se lanzaba contra el distraído hombre frente a ella, llevándolo al suelo.

A penas entonces ella noto el cambio que él había sufrido, su cabello ya no era tan largo como antes, a lo mucho estaba a la mitad de su espalda, o menor, sus ropas ya no eran como las tradicionales chinas, ahora eran unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa de color blanco...

—Demasiado formal ¿no tigre?

Aclamo ella mientras lo veía de arriba abajo.

—Sí, eso creo...

_**Que ahora soy**_

_**Un reo más**_

_**Pidiendo a gritos la verdad**_

El tiempo se detuvo de un momento a otro, mientras el cuerpo de ella, descansaba sobre el de él. Las miradas se cruzaron en un momento único y casi mágico que pareció sacarlos de la realidad...

_**Mi vida eres tú**_

_**Y si te vas**_

_**Vendrá la oscuridad**_

—Perdona...

Aclamo él, mientras acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de la joven. Ella le sonrío con una mirada cálida, mientras acercaba su rostro lentamente al de él...

_**Dame tu aire **_

_**Un día más**_

_**Para que pueda respirar**_

Sus rostros estaban ya a escasos centímetros, sentían la respiración del otro sobre sus rostros levemente sonrojados. Ella atrapo el cuello de él entre sus manos, mientras él le tomaba tímidamente por la cintura.

_**Que un rayo de luz**_

_**Me haga brillar**_

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, al tiempo en que ella se acercaba cada vez más a él; Entonces ambos cerraron sus ojos mientras dejaban que sus labios se fundieran entre sí, en una cálida muestra de amor...

_**Que muera soledad**_

*Sé que esto no puede estar bien... pero... se siente tan bien*

Pensó Long con cierta pesadez, mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento, ahora que la tenía allí, junto a él y solo para él. Entonces ella intensifico el beso, pegando lo más que podía su cuerpo al de él. Esto no estaría bien, sabía que no estaba bien, pero de todos modos, ella nunca dejaba que los demás influyeran en sus decisiones.

_**Que ahora soy...**_

_**Un reo más**_

*le amo sin duda alguna... ¿pero y él?*

La mente de la joven se turbio con ese pensamiento, según ella conocía bastante a Long, como para decir que él nunca actuaría de esa manera, a no ser que el realmente sintiese algo por ella, pero por otra parte, sabía que él nunca haría nada que le lastimara, y entre esas cosas seria el rechazarle, entonces ¿podía confiar en que el también la quería como ella a él?

_**Pidiendo a gritos la verdad**_

Ella detuvo entonces el beso, de la manera más sutil que pudo, pero más sin embargo no se atrevió a soltarle, y se quedo mirando fijamente a los hermosos ojos verduscos del que tenía enfrente. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, para después recostarse sobre su pecho, acurrucándose como cual gatita mimada a su dueño.

_**Mi vida eres tú**_

_**Y si te vas**_

El la miro fascinado por todo lo que había pasado, mientras acariciaba con delicadeza el sedoso y dorado cabello de la joven, al igual que mantenía su otra mano en la cintura de ella. Entonces su mente volvió a transportarse en el tiempo.

*No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado lo atrevida que puedes ser...perdona por llamarte Jane, se que ese nombre no te agrada, pero es que no resistía la tentación de verte enojada...*

_**Me cegara la oscuridad**_

_**Dame tu aire **_

_**Un día más **_

—Pero nunca me contaste... ¿Qué haces aquí Shina?

Aclamo él, mientras se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba el pronunciar ese nombre, el nombre con el que la había conocido: Shina "Marvel" la intrépida mercenaria. Ella se levanto entonces, ofreciéndole ayuda para que él se incorporara.

—Pues antes que nada...creo que tu alfombra no esta tan cómoda...

—Si ya lo creo

Contesto él, totalmente sonrojado, al tiempo en que ella le jalaba hacía el sofá, de tal manera que el callo encima de ella.

—Pues resulta que me escape, por cuestiones personales... y un pajarito llamado Uriko me soltó que estabas acá

—Debía imaginarlo

_**Para que pueda**_

_**Respirar**_

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con un silencio reinante hasta que ella hablo:

— ¿Y me puedo quedar aquí?

—Pues si así lo deseas

Ambos sonrieron al instante, para que después fuese él quien le besara dulcemente en los labios, al tiempo en que dejaba que sus cuerpos se recostasen sobre el gran sofá.

_**Que un rayo de luz**_

_**Me haga brillar**_

*¿Ahora tu mandas?, ok tigre*

Dijo para sí misma Jane Gado, al tiempo en que abrazaba entre sus brazos el cuello de su amado, para dejarse llevar una vez más por la magia del momento que tanto hace había esperado

_**Que muera soledad...**_


End file.
